Family Visit
by Brony Broseph
Summary: The Grand Galloping Gala is approaching! Perhaps Vinyl Scratch bit off a little more than she can chew when she promised Princess Celestia a one-of-a-kind show starring one of the most popular musical groups in Equestria.Luckily, she's related to them.


The off-white pony stared at the tracks running through the station, waiting for a sign that the two ponies would arrive fine. She nervously glanced around, locking eyes with the hands of the clock. was not going according to plan; they promised they'd be here by now!

"I can't believe family would do this!" She kicked a small pebble onto the tracks out of angst. She looked at the clock again. 5:01. A sigh escaped her mouth, this was her big chance, "Perhaps the train's just running late. Yeah! That's it!" The mare tried comforting herself, but to no avail. She fears she was blown off. Turning her back on the metal rails, she slowly began to trot away. A small tear escaped her eye as she was sure they abandoned her.

Hoof after hoof, her legs slowly carried her away, only to hear the sound of a distant train whistle. The mare's body rapidly spun around, facing the sound as the candy train pulled into the station, slowing to a halt. She was practically standing on only her front two hooves, anticipating the occupants. First off was a navy blue stallion. The mare just ignored him, he's not one of them. A sea of different colors of ponies, yellows, blues, reds, departed the train; none of them were the ones she wanted, though.

That was it, no pony was left, all were gone. "They—they really did lie to me," A tear fell from the unicorn's eye as all of her doubt filled her again. The sun slowly lowered in the distant, about to fall behind the mountains surrounding the small town. It was still visible, with only a small amount of light radiating from it.

"Hey, man! Hold it!" The new voice caused the pale pony's head to look up for it sounded all too familiar. The lights turned on in the station, illuminating the small platform, "For Celestia's sake, I told you not to eat that, SkyMane." It was them!

"Yo, dude, just relax, I'm fine. Plus, we didn't miss our stop, it's all cool, dude." Two stallions slowly ventured from the darkness within the train and into the light, illuminating their features before the mare. They stared at each other in silence before jumping into a large hug with the female. She struggled, remembering the times as kids when they would wrestle.

"It's so good to see you guys, again!" The mare finally managed to pull away from the mess of flailing limbs. The red stallion seemed to be winning as he currently had the blue one pinned on the ground. Both of their manes seemed to be a jumble of curls, but they were both styled differently. The mare chuckled as she realized the size her uncle's afro had grown to. The other's just was sprawled out on the ground, clearly not having enough volume as the previous'.

"Good to see you, too… Wait, what's your name?" Both stallions quickly dismissed their shenanigans and approached the mare, the question causing a frown to form on her face, obviously not catching the playfulness in his voice, "I'm just kidding! How could we forget the incredible, DJ Pon3?" His hoof began ruffling her blue mane, representing a noogie. Soon, the other joined in and tormented the mare. "How's it goin', sis?"

"Great! Not as great as you guys, though," Her hoof flew up to her head, trying to rid herself of the tormenting hoof. "I mean, who hasn't heard of you guys!" Again, she squeezed out, getting a better look at the duo, noticing how her compliment made the two blush, "And by the way, the name's Vinyl Scratch, DJ Pon3 is my stage name."

"Well, excuse me," The blue stallion leaned forward, "Ms. Classy," His words had a sense of sarcasm to them, taunting Vinyl Scratch.

"Ha, chill Sky," Redhoof raised his leg, creating a form of barrier between the siblings. "He's just excited to be back from tour."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Vinyl slapped her head in disappointment, "How was your National Equestria Tour?"

"Fun, lots of pony-rocking, shots, and dreams," The red stallion replied with a sly smile forming on the side of his mouth.

"Great, but now, would it be too much to ask the all-mighty LMFTO to grab their saddlepacks and follow me home?"

"Sis, sis, sis," Again, a hoof found its place on her body, this time her shoulder, "Always the pushy-shovey one, aren't' we?" SkyMane grinned, knowing he was getting under his sister's skin. Her stare said enough for him to back up and pick up his bags before standing next to his uncle, under the light.

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads. The mare turned around and made her way down Ponyville's train station, only to realize she was walking alone. Her temper rose as she slowly made her way back up the steps, only to witness her relatives trotting, but not moving. One hoof landed in front of the other, but slid back, preventing the two stallions from moving. They were in perfect unison, right hoof to right hoof, left to left, they were identical, well, besides their hair and color.

"ENOUGH SHUFFLING!" Now, Vinyl Scratch isn't one to be a party-pooper, but she had a long day and wanted to rest up for tomorrow, after all, it was the Grand Galloping Gala, and she did promise Princess Celestia an amazing show. It was different, but the Princess requested a more upbeat and modern form of entertainment this year. Vinyl Scratch should have just bitten her tongue and not have mentioned her family of fame. Her mind filled with all of the tings she has to do the next day. She still has to calibrate her station and check the stereos. Not to mention, she had to somehow find a way to have these two clowns tag along. A sigh emanated from her mouth; tomorrow seemed like hell for the mare.

As she was brought back to reality, she noticed she was alone in the station, her brother's voice came from the doorway, "Vinyl, you okay?" A look of sincerity came from his brown eyes.

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine, don't sweat, lets just get going." Redhoof stood outside of the station, the dim streetlight filling the spot next to him. His white glasses surrounded his eyes, the absence of lens causing all to see his emotion. The siblings calmly left the building and approached the uncle, "So, Red, in Celestia's name were you so late?"

"Ha, about that," The Uncle looked away, "We had a little bit of a hangover in Miamane."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, that's my first chapter. I seriously have no clue why I wrote this, I guess I've just been practicing my shuffling too much, and this was born… Stupid, I know, but hey, at least I published it! :D Anyway, I'm pretty sure you can all guess what famous group Vinyl's brother and uncle are based off of. And that is it… I hope you guys like it, and please leave a review if I should continue or not. Oh yeah, I also obviously do not own MLP or LMFAO or Redfoo and SkyBlu, I just based two ponies off of them, that is all.<strong>

** Broseph, out.**

**Vinyl Scratch: "Oh, you even made catch phrases?"**

**Me: "Yeah, your point?"**

**Redhoof: "Dude, that's so lame."**

**Me: "Shuttup!"**

**SkyMane: "Anyways, SkyMane, Redhoof, Vinyl Scratch, and Broseph, out!"**

**All: "Ugh, really!"**

**SkyMane: "Yep! Until next time!"**


End file.
